Archer (Fate/Grand Order - Oda Nobunaga)
|Engvoice= |type=Servant, Loài người |addresses= / |aka=Ma Thần Archer Đệ Lục Thiên Ma Vương Tên Khùng Xứ Owari Người Thống Nhất Bà Cô (bởi Chacha) Vua Đổi MớiFarewell to 2016 - Guda Guda Order |gender=Nữ |height=152cm |weight=39kg 43kg (F/GO) |Brother = Oda Nobukatsu |Relatives = Chacha (cháu họ) }} |type=Anh Linh |alignment=Nguyên tắc |attribute=Nhân |source=Sự thật lịch sử |region=Nhật bản |armament=Súng trường |qualclasses= }} Role Koha-Ace She emerged as a new Servant in the Koha-Ace following after Sakura Saber. Demon Archer appears in the Koha-Ace's Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail. She is one of the "Patriot heroes" summoned by the Greater Grail. She is expected to be the strongest enemy and Saber is her minion. Các biến thể Áo Tắm |type=Servant, Loài Người |gender=Nữ |height=152cm |weight=44kg }} |type=Anh Linh |alignment=Hỗn Độn - Mùa Hè |attribute=Nhân |source=Sự thật lịch sử |region=Nhật Bản |armament= |qualclasses= }} The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven of the Beach, thunderously descends! Lavishly including this summer trend of , that Nobu has returned with a wonderful look!Fate/Grand Order Profile of Oda Nobunaga (Swimsuit), translated by roadromancer at Reddit. "Eh? Aren't you embarrassed at that super lame T-shirt?" "Fu... the present me is different from the me of before! Unbelievably, this summer version of myself still has 2 more ascensions left. Yes, the much desired clothing change during ascensions! Don't fall over in shock from my ascended, alluring form! Uhahahaha!" "... anyway, this T-shirt, I think it's fashionable but," "... but!" The conversion of the normal Nobu's alignment into the rare Summer alignment is probably just her getting into the hype. The conversion from Lawful to Chaotic is thought to be due to influence from the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven status. "Uhahaha! Truly, I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven of the Beach, Oda Nobunaga! Even when I strip, I'm still as amazing!" Clad in the blazing-like, boiling passion from within, 2017 Summer "NOBUNAGA・THE・ROCKSTAR" makes a vivid debut! "Eh? The Matchlock? I left it behind. A battle by the coast would be humid so that's why it couldn't come!" Upon changing into a swimsuit by the beach, the Demon King became like this. "As a side-effect, my chest also feels a bit bigger but, could it be my imagination?" The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven Hajun, Oda Nobunaga. The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven state primarily doesn't just burn away at the Shinto-Buddhist faith, but it is a dangerous mode that can also burn away oneself and thus, is preserved in a restricted state by the seal of the Berserker class. She is trying to cover it up with silly dialogue and actions but, as this form is considerably dangerous for Nobunaga, she periodically releases (Shout) her Mana (Rock) to cooldown. "————well, it can't be helped, can it!" Development Keikenchi is the scenario writer and character designer for Nobu. pako is the character illustrator for archer in Fate/Grand Order.Fate/Grand Order material II - Oda Nobunaga, p.276-281 is her given nickname in Fate/GUDAGUDA Order. It is pointed out that if 100 million users have registered in Fate/Grand Order, she and Sakura Saber would make an appearance. Tham khảo en:Archer (Fate/KOHA-ACE) it:Oda Nobunaga Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Archer Thể_loại:Nhân vật Koha-Ace Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Anh Linh Nhật Bản Thể_loại:Anh Linh chuyển giới tính Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Nguyên thủ